Forever is a Long Time
by neoncitylights
Summary: What if Stefan and Damon weren't the only Salvatores changed in 1864? Enter Adriana, their confident and audacious younger sister. When Stefan tells her he's returning to Mystic Falls for the girl he's basically been stalking she couldn't miss joining him, even if it did mean returning to the place that was filled with so much pain from her past. ?/OC
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE - MYSTIC FALLS STILL SUCKS

"You're pathetic, you know that right?" Adriana scoffed and turned to her brother in the drivers seat before continuing, "So…what? You think that you and this Elena chick are going to fall in love, have cute little vamp babies and live in a house with a white picket fence?"

Stefan laughed; knowing she wasn't saying this to be spiteful, she cared and this was her way of showing it. "Don't forget the dog," He added, laughing as he turned to see his sister's reaction.

"Cute" she replied, her voiced loaded with sarcasm as she quickly wiped the shocked look off of her face and replaced it with a smirk.

She didn't pretend to understand her brother. Stefan was different from any other vampire she had met; he didn't see humans as playthings or even as food sources. Rather, he actually wanted to be one of them and live a normal (and in her opinion, boring) life amongst them. In her eyes humans were fragile and weak, far too easy to break. She didn't usually bother wasting her time with them.

She turned her head to look out of the window of the light blue pick up truck they had managed to 'acquire'. Adriana smirked as she remembered Stefan's judging looks as she compelled the owner to hand over the keys. Obviously Stefan, with his moral compass constantly pointing north, was not happy about the deal. However she had made it very clear that she was **not** going by foot whilst wearing her new heels.

As they rounded a corner, Mystic Falls Town Square came into view. Adriana took a sharp intake of breath, surprised at how little everything had changed even after such a long time. Seeing it again brought back so many painful memories and she shut her eyes as a tidal wave of feelings washed over her. She was really starting to regret her decision to join her brother on his stupid quest.

Stefan turned to look at her, "Is this the first time you've been back in Mystic Falls since 1864?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

There was an uncomfortable silence as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him, "I believe that life only moves forward Stef" She replied, using her pet name for him, even though she knew he disliked it. "I don't waste time looking at what's behind me"

He nodded, understanding that this was tough for her. "Look, Ade you know I'm here if you need to talk to someone, about anything…"

"Shh" she snapped, as her hand went to turn up the volume on the radio. "Ugh I love this song!"

I guess you're just what I needed

I needed someone to feed

I guess you're just what I needed

I needed someone to bleed

They drove the rest of the journey to the Salvatore boarding house without conversation, the only noise being Adriana's very out of pitch voice as she sung along to the radio.

* * *

"Thanks Zack", Stefan called to their so-called 'uncle' as he walked away from them and further into the Salvatore Boarding House whilst looking very uncomfortable. It had been an awkward introduction between Adriana and Zack to say the least. She really couldn't give a shit what judgements Zack had made about who they were, or rather what they were and she had decided that their first meeting was a good time to tell him this. Adriana really wasn't one for leaving things unspoken.

There was a pause as Stefan watched her looking around the place; Adriana clearly hated the slightly aged décor. "Let me show you your room Ade, I have to say it's pretty awesome." He told her, beginning to usher her towards the house.

"I have a room?" she asked, looking up at him with a confused expression.

Stefan stopped and laughed, as if surprised by her question. "Of course you do, this is basically home for us." He turned to her expectantly.

She smirked, not having had a place to call home for a very long time, before she remembered where she was, "This is the last place I ever want to call home Stefan" She stated, both her voice and face devoid of any feeling. With that she turned away from her brother and walked further into the house.

She turned back, looking at her brother still standing in the entranceway, "Well are you going to show me around or what?"

He smiled sadly, walking up to her and putting both his hands on the back of her shoulders. "Yes of course dear sister of mine, where shall we begin?"

She laughed and squealed, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to run through the house at vamp speed. She had to admit, it was good to be with family again.

* * *

After Stefan had finally put her down and she had given him a swift kick to the shin for making her feel so dizzy, he had properly shown her around the house. It had taken a while, and she was surprised at the size of the boarding house. It of course however did not come close to the size of their childhood home she thought as she gazed around the property. In front of her, Stefan suddenly stopped, smiling weirdly at his younger sister and basically giving her the creeps. Before she could say something to get him to stop looking so werid or…punch him, he turned the handle to the door behind him whilst bowing, "and this m'lady is your room" he said, acting like a servant from their youth.

She gasped as she walked into the room before her, gazing around it, entranced. She was not a fan of the whole medieval, dark, ugly theme the house had going on but this room was perfection. It had dark hardwood floors and deep purple walls. In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed with dark purple velvet blankets and black pillows. In the corner of the room there was a floor to ceiling bookcase that, as she scanned the shelves, she noticed contained all of her favourite books. Her eyes finally settled on a window seat covered in cushions and she sat down contentedly. She loved it.

She turned to her brother, blinking back tears in her eyes "you did this for me?" she asked, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

Stefan smiled; clearly glad she appreciated his work "Well, yeah I thought you would visit more than once every 145 years!"

She laughed; he didn't know how much this meant to her, it had been a while since she had believed anyone cared about her anymore. However, not being one to dwell on feelings or any of that crap she decided to swiftly change the subject.

"So tell me, Stef, what's the plan for Elena?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down and laughing.

"I'm going back to school." He simply stated not looking at her in the eyes.

Adriana couldn't help but burst out laughing, trying to imagine her brother back in high school. This was not going to be something she would miss.

"Oh man, I'm totally there." She managed to say through her laughter.

"You shouldn't come" Stefan told her as he walked towards her door, looking all serious and ominous. God he was always so worried.

"Hell yeah I'm coming" she called after her brother as he left her room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this sucks, it's my first try at writing anything on here! If you did or didn't like it (really hoping you did though) send me a review and i'll try to improve! I have loads of ideas for where this is going so hopefully I manage to get off my arse enough to actually write it down! Anyways i hope you like it!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO- THE BITCH IS BACK

Adriana stood in front of the mirror in her room and whipped her head up and down, trying to achieve the perfect volume for her long caramel brown curls. She stood up straight as her head spun and looked again in the mirror. "Perfect" she said to herself before quickly double-checking her makeup looked acceptable. Yes, this was a lot of effort just for school but she had to make a good first impression didn't she? She quickly fixed her eyeliner before placing a pair of sunglasses on her head and grabbing her bag. She could hear Stefan huffing downstairs and she knew to hurry up before he left without her.

Adriana still had no idea why her brother was so against her joining him at high school, but she didn't give it much thought. 'He's probably scared I'll tell embarrassing stories' she thought to herself and smirked. She did know enough of them but luckily for him she wasn't that type of sister.

As she walked over to her brother at the door she saw his face drop. He gave her a long look, his eyes moving up and down as he took in her appearance, "You're not wearing that, are you?" he asked, clearly unimpressed at her outfit choice.

She was wearing a cream short-sleeved blouse, tucked into a pair of dark denim ripped shorts. On her neck she had a variety of both chain and pearl necklaces and her Ray bans sat on her head, keeping her hair out of her face. On her feet she had her peep toe black sandal wedges which made her legs look a mile long. Adriana knew she looked good, that wasn't what the problem was; Stefan was just worried about the type of attention she was going to get. 'That's adorable' she thought, 'he's trying to be an overprotective big brother'

"Oh come on now Stefan, what are you, the fashion police? I look good! You're just worried I'll get all the attention at school" She replied as she winked and shook her hips.

Stefan looked at her again and he couldn't help but smirk at her good mood, he rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't win any fight they got into. "Fine, let's just go, we're going to be late" he told her, beginning to usher her out the door before he stopped. "Wait, have you eaten this morning Ade?" he asked her, obviously worried she would feel hungry during the day and eat a freshman. He could be so stupid sometimes.

"Yes, Stefan, of course I have. I had a couple of blood bags when I woke up. Anyways, I have amazing self-control with blood, so please don't try and push the bunny diet on me because I know that's what's coming next" She replied before walking ahead of him outside the house. "Woo school pride" He heard her say as he shut the door to the boarding house and followed behind her.

As they walked up to the old school building, the excitement rose inside of her. Adriana had done the Sorority girl thing so many times, that it now bored her. High School, however wasn't something she had thought to try again and as a group of hot boys passed her she wondered why?

Stefan's ever-serious voice brought her out of her boy trance. "Right, I'm going to go get us enrolled" he told her starting to walk towards the school.

She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, her face deadly serious "Stefan, just so you know, I am **not** going in a class with some perky, not yet hit puberty freshmen, ok brother?! I downright refuse it. In this school we are going to be twins. Both 17. Then we get to spend oh so much more time together" she finished her rant with a fake enthusiastic tone as she walked away from him, into the school.

Stefan laughed as he watched her walk away; he knew she hated being 15 for eternity, and he didn't blame her, 15 truly was a terrible age. Luckily for her she had always looked old for her age and could even manage to pass as a 19 year old if she really tried. Oh the prices some people pay for love. He sighed before following her into the school and heading towards the reception to 'enrol' both he and his 'twin sister'.

* * *

Now this? This she could get used to.

As soon as she walked in the hall, all eyes were on her. One thing Adriana couldn't get enough of was attention. It was her energy source and she was loving this. She had decided earlier in the morning that she needed a girlfriend or two, to have her back. Something she usually decided to go without, deciding that humans were far too boring to waste her time with. However, at this point the only options were human so she would have to make do.

She scanned the hallway looking for a viable candidate. It didn't take long until she came across a perky blonde whom she could hear gossiping across the hall. 'Perfect' she thought as she made her way towards her, a perfectly faked smile in place.

"Hi there, I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm trying to find my way about and you look like a girl who could help me" She said in the sincerest tone she could manage.

"Yay! A newbie. Ugh gotta love 'em" she said excitedly to her friend beside her before turning to Adriana "My name's Caroline, and of course I know everything around here." She paused before continuing, "You made the right decision coming to me"

Adriana laughed quietly, "I'm Adriana, I just moved here with my Brother from…" She paused, trying to think of somewhere plausible…"Atlanta?" she ended with, a confused look on her face. Atlanta?! God she was so awful at thinking on the spot.

Caroline ignored her falter, clearly not thinking it a big deal as she focused on only one part of her introduction, " Oh! A brother you say? How interesting, is he ho-" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes caught something coming towards her. Adriana turned and rolled her eyes as Stefan walked passed them.

"-And that would be my brother" she muttered as she turned back to Caroline, laughing at the shocked look on her face.

It was at that moment when she saw her. Katherine. The name was like a poison, her breath caught in her throat as she choked on her words. "Wha-Who?" she stuttered pointing at the girl talking to her brother.

Caroline followed the direction of her finger with her head and smiled, "Oh that's Elena, she's so sweet, you'll love her"

That was Elena. That was the reason he didn't want Adriana to come to school. She thought she was going to puke as she stormed towards her brother, muttering an excuse in Caroline's direction. Just as 'Elena' had passed her brother Adriana grabbed his shirt by his collar and dragged him into the closest room she could find. Which just so happened to be the men's bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again at the probable crapness of this chapter but i promise things are going to start getting more dramatic very soon! I would love to know what you think so far? Thanks guys! :))


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER 3 - RECOGNISED PAIN

Adriana launched herself at him. "What the fuck Stefan?" She shouted as he looked at her in shock. She continued, not caring who could hear them outside of the bathroom.

"You told me they looked alike Stefan…alike?" She pointed at the door "They look fucking identical!"

He walked towards her, clearly about to try and calm her down. She growled at him, making him back off, as she prepared to attack again.

"You don't think was something you should have told me?!" She shouted at him as he watched in silence. "You know how I felt about her, about…Katherine," she spat out her name, the hatred dripping from her voice.

Stefan began to open his mouth to say something, but before he could speak Adriana turned and stormed out the bathroom tears falling from her eyes, a sharp pain in her chest. She hoped Stefan knew better than to follow her.

* * *

She didn't know what was happening as she walked through the halls, her chest tightening and her head spinning as she struggled to breathe. She needed somewhere to be alone. She was heaving, trying her best to get oxygen to her brain before she passed out, as she turned the corner into a, thankfully, empty classroom.

Adriana continued trying to breathe as her mind swirled with thoughts.

'Was this a panic attack? What the hell?!' She was fucking dead why was she panicking about not breathing?'

Lost in her thoughts and her inability to breathe, she hadn't noticed another person begin to enter the room.

"Whoa sorry I didn't know someone was in here" the voice echoed in the empty room and she whipped round to see a gorgeously boyish looking guy standing in the doorway. She could see him begin to turn around a to leave before he noticed her heaving breaths.

Panic flashed in his face as he jogged over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders he spoke quietly to Adriana.

"H-Hey look at me" he said, looking deep into her eyes, "look at me and breathe with me". He started breathing slowly in and out as Adriana copied his movements, lost in the piercing ocean blue color of his eyes.

As she let herself focus on inhaling and exhaling deeply, just as he did, she slowly felt herself calm. A few minutes later, she stepped back, turning away to quickly wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry" She blurted out. "This was ridiculously pathetic. But… thank you" she turned back around to see the boy still standing there, hands in his letterman jacket as his face broke into a smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said, his eyes hypnotizing her as she looked deeply into them. "We all have those moments." He paused, looking down at her with a confused look on his face, "Are you new here?" He asked her, "I'm almost 100% sure I would have noticed you before" he chuckled. She could see that he was a shy guy. How cute, she thought.

Adriana laughed. It was ridiculous how cool he was being considering she was acting like a raging psychopath five minutes previously. She realized she was going to have change the impression she had made on him as she stood up straight, radiating confidence. She was not a little scared girl and she most certainly was not shy.

"How perceptive," She laughed "I'm Adriana, I just joined today" giving him her flirtiest glance she started walking towards the door. He watched her, a half smile forming on his face.

"Anyways, I better go get a class schedule and stuff. I guess I'll see you around, my hero" She winked as she strutted off down the corridor.

"I'm...Matt" She heard him say with a chuckle to the empty classroom and she smiled. Yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry if you don't really understand at the moment, all will be explained in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Send me a wee review if you did, or if you didn't, always keen to improve! Thanks guys! :))

Can anyone guess why seeing Elena caused Adriana so much pain? Try and take a guess!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR - SOME THINGS ARE BETTER FORGOTTEN

Adriana had kept walking after leaving the classroom, continuing straight out of the school and heading towards the woods. She had to get out of there, she needed space to think and she wanted to be alone. Plus, she** really** didn't want to see Stefan right now. She knew exactly where she wanted to go and she let her feet take her there as her mind shut off.

When she arrived at her destination she gasped quietly, she hadn't expected it to look this way. A ruin was all that remained of the church, the place where everything had changed.

She felt a deep pain in her chest as she looked down at her daylight ring and the intricate silver pattern on the blue stone. She rubbed her thumb over the ring, her thoughts going back to one thing-him.

* * *

Adriana had never been a believer in the supernatural, finding the very idea of it ridiculous. True love, however, was something she could believe in.

The first day she had met him she knew he was different, his gentle brown eyes had met hers across the room and she couldn't help but smile as he gave her a shy wave. These days she didn't believe in such things but at that point she knew it was love at first sight.

It had not been long before she had found herself madly, deeply in love with him and he with her. She was young, yes, but she knew what love was and she knew that had been it.

He was tanned, tall and boyishly handsome but what had amazed her had been his immense capacity for kindness, irrespective of what he was. He had told Adriana that he was a Vampire early on in their relationship. But she had loved him regardless. She knew he was no monster but rather one of the best men she had ever known. It was for that reason she accepted what he was, and when he had asked her to spend the rest of her life with him she had agreed without hesitation.

However, unfortunately for Adriana, being part of one of the founding families had meant marrying the son of a respectable family. Personally, she had not believed marriage should be decided upon through mutual benefit to family reputation or to provide a partnership between two businesses. However her father had held different beliefs. The man she loved was not from a wealthy background, nor would their partnership benefit her family in any way, not that she believed it should. And so, her father had failed to give her consent to marry her one true love.

She had turned to her brothers for advice, not knowing what to do next. Both of them had told her to follow her heart, to do what had to be done to be with the one she loved. Not that she had expected them to say anything different, they were both hopeless romantics and wanted her to be happy. Adriana, at that point, had realised her father would never let her and her love be together and in the following days, plans were made to leave town.

Adriana had convinced her love that the best decision, if they wanted to truly be together, was for him to turn her before they left town. And it was for that reason they had found themselves, on that fateful night, deep in the woods, Adriana lying on his lap, looking into his eyes as he told her that he loved her. That had been her last memory before she had woken up. Alone.

They were going to be together **forever**. If only the world had not been so cruel.

* * *

The sound of a crow cawing brought her back to the present day. She wiped the tears she had not realised were running down her face and whispered his name.

"Harper."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, i doubt any of you expected that one!

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, i found it rather difficult to write and therefore its pretty crap. Anyways, things should start to pick up in Mystic Falls soon with the return of a certain Salvatore Brother!

Thanks for reading!


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**So my exams are officially over so that means more writing time! YAY! I'm pretty excited with where this story is going to go, i have a lot of plans! Thank you so much for reviewing, i love to hear what you think of it! So this chapter is quite long to make up for the last few chapters being short and i decided it was time people started having a bit of fun in Mystic Falls. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - WITH ALCOHOL COMES FORGETTING

Adriana had remained sitting at the site of the church for a while longer. She hated being this pathetic. Things had to change; maybe it was time to forget?

But first, she needed to get drunk.

Still not wanting to face Stefan she headed straight for the one place she knew served alcohol in town, The Grill. As she walked in she immediately regretted her decision, it was filled with people she had seen around the school today, including Caroline. She rolled her eyes and sighed internally, goodbye solo drinking.

Adriana walked over to the bar, compelling the barman to serve her drinks whenever she asked for them before ordering a shot of tequila. She quickly swallowed it, smiling at the warmth as it slid down her throat. After drinking 3 more shots she was feeling considerably less antisocial and plastered a realistic smile on her face before walking over to where Caroline was standing with a guy she hadn't yet met.

"Adriana, oh my god, I have been looking for you, like, all day!" Caroline squealed as she linked her arm through Adriana's. "You **have** to tell me what the deal is with your brother. Is he single?" she asked, her face deadly serious.

Adriana laughed, opening her mouth to reply. However, before she had a chance to do so, the hot guy stepped forward, closing the gap between he and Adriana."Caroline, I think you need to introduce me to your new…friend" He said, his eyes not moving from Adriana's.

"Oh god Tyler, get some tact," she said, rolling her eyes. Before facing Adriana and continuing "Adriana, this is Tyler," before lowering her voice, speaking only to Adriana, "Trust me, you do not want to go there".

Before anything else could be said, all attention turned to the door, and more specifically to the two people walking through the door. Adriana turned, not being able to see who it was that had managed to render even Caroline speechless as her back was to the door. As she did so she groaned out loud, it was the two people she least wanted to see in the world. Elena and Stefan. She turned to Tyler, Caroline clearly too interested in the developing drama to listen to her. "Drinks?" She asked him, as his eyes widened in surprise. "After you" He replied with a smirk as she walked past him to the bar, ordering them both a drink.

* * *

It hadn't taken much for Adriana to start feeling bubbly. Yes, she was a vampire but she was still a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

She had stood with Tyler at the bar for a while; chatting and slyly getting all the information she could about Elena before Matt had walked over to them, his face serious and his jaw tense.

"Not up for watching the Stefan show?" She asked him, laughing as she looked over to see her brother surrounded by three girls. Typical.

Matt looked at her as he tried to hide a chuckle, "I think I'll pass this time".

"Well there's a showing every Tuesday 7-11pm" She joked before walking towards the pool table. She turned back to the two boys watching her, Tyler obviously checking out her ass. "Either of you boys fancy a game?"

She laughed as they both walked towards her play fighting for the other cue. After deciding to both play against her, they began the game.

* * *

Adriana had purposely messed up the first few shots, letting the boys believe this would be an easy victory before turning to them, "Why don't we make this a little bit more interesting?" She asked them, giving them both a flirty smile. Matt nodded in agreement before pausing to think for a second, "Loser buys the next round".

"In their underwear" she finished, laughing at their shocked expressions. It was time they learned to let go, Adriana-style.

Tyler was, unsurprisingly, the first to put out his hand to agree to the bet, before turning to Matt and giving him a persuasive look. Matt laughed as he gave in to his best friend and shook Adriana's hand, "we have a deal".

Before starting her next shot she turned to look at Stefan again, quickly listening in to their conversation, which seemed more like an interrogation than anything else.

"Any Siblings" Elena asked him, clearly engrossed in anything Stefan-orientated.

"None that are talking to me" He replied, turning to look at Adriana as she swiftly turned her back on him as she bent down to take the next shot, Tyler clearly loving the view she had provided.

* * *

As she pocketed the last ball she smirked. Tyler and Matt had turned to each other, shock apparent on their face. She laughed, before pausing and turning to face them both, "so… I think I'll have another beer, what about you guys?" She had drunk a lot but 145 years of playing pool had made her pretty unbeatable, drunk or not.

As Matt and Tyler walked out of the bathroom, wearing only their underwear wolf whistles and laughs could be heard from all around the grill. They turned to look at Adriana, Tyler saluting and Matt laughing before they headed to the bar to get their drinks. She looked at them both, standing at the bar and she had to admit, they both had gorgeous bodies.

They walked over to the table she had chosen; as she tried to hide the fact she had been checking them out. They placed the three beers on the table before sitting down opposite her. She looked at both of them; surprised they had not run back to the bathroom to retrieve their clothes.

"You're not going to change?" She asked them, laughing.

Matt turned to her, smirking, "I'm quite comfortable as I am, what about you Ty?" he asked his friend as he turned to face him. Tyler grunted in agreement as he took a sip of his beer.

Adriana laughed to herself. She had needed this. It had surprisingly been a good night, and she had even been invited to a party the next night.

It was at that moment she felt a tap on her shoulder, she groaned as she looked up and saw Stefan standing above her, knowing he was about to ruin her fun. She stood up, blowing a kiss to both Tyler and Matt before walking over to where Stefan was waiting for her.

"You can't do that Adriana, Humans aren't your puppets to play with" He told her, giving her a judgemental look.

"What are you talking about Stefan?" She replied, not understanding what her brother was being such a buzz kill for.

"You compelled them didn't you?" he asked her, a confused look on his face.

"Actually Stefan, no I didn't, we were just having some fun. But I'm glad to see you think so much of me." She told him as she barged past him, walking towards the exit "I'll see you at home".

Stefan groaned and scrunched his face, realising he had been wrong. He quickly followed her out of the Grill and managed to catch up with her on the sidewalk outside as she began to walk slowly home. He could tell she was drunk and he decided that this was probably the best time to talk to her without all of her stubbornness getting in the way.

He walked in time with her, letting a comfortable silence settle before he turned to face his sister "I'm sorry Ade"

"For what bit exactly?" She asked him, giving him an icy glare.

He paused, looking down at her, "For all of it, I'm not used to being a brother, or even a friend. I've been alone for a while, obviously too long"

Adriana sighed, not being able to stay mad at her brother for long was a weakness she had always had. "Just forget that stuff in there, it doesn't matter. No big deal" she told Stefan as she continued walking, looking at the ground.

"And I'm sorry about not telling you about Elena. I didn't know you still had so much pain". He had been telling the truth, his sister's reaction to Elena had surprised him.

"It still hurts" she stated "and being here makes it worse. And I know you think Katherine could do no wrong but I know she was involved. I don't know how but I know she was the cause of his death."

Stefan stayed quiet for a while longer, not knowing what to reply. When he realised there was nothing to say he simply put an arm around his little sister, hoping the gesture said everything he couldn't. He smiled as She put her head on her shoulder, knowing that things between them were going to be alright. They walked home like that in a comfortable silence.

As they walked in the door they were bombarded by Zack throwing a newspaper in their face.

"You Promised" he said to both of them.

"Ugh" she groaned as she walked passed him into the house, letting Stefan deal with whatever this was.

"This was an animal attack" Stefan replied to him, after looking at the article.

"Don't give me that," Zack said to him, anger clear in his voice "I know the game, if you tear them up enough they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control"

"And I do" Stefan replied, clearly not appreciating his Uncle's judgements.

They suddenly both turned to where Adriana was leaning against the wall, giving her an expectant look. It took her a moment before she realised what they were insinuating, "Hey! I'm like the poster child for control over here! It wasn't me!" she shouted back at them.

"Please Uncle Stefan, Aunt Adriana, Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember and you two being here, it's just going to stir things up." Zack continued, clearly hinting that he thought they should both leave.

"It's not my intention" Stefan replied.

"I'm sure the town wouldn't mind some stirring it's become _so_ insanely boring-" Adriana added, half to herself, before being cut off as they both ignored her.

"Then what is? Why did you come back after all this time? Why now?" Zack almost shouted at her brother.

"I don't have to explain myself" Stefan replied, stepping towards his uncle. She hoped that things were about to get interesting.

"Rawr go team Stefan" Adriana cheered, the alcohol starting to give her a buzz.

"I know you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore" Zack told both his relatives, getting an icy stare from Adriana as he did so.

"Where do we belong then?" Stefan asked, she didn't know why he bothered.

"I can't tell you what to do"

"Damn right you cant" Adriana muttered to herself as Zack continued

"But coming back here was a mistake" He said, looking at them both dramatically before walking out of the room

"You're an ass, you know that right?" She called after him, sniggering as Stefan came over to her and helped her up, "Let's get you to bed".


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Okay guys, I can't apologise enough for how long it has taken me to write this. I'm not going to give any excuses, i was just being lazy! Anyway here is the new chapter. I promise the next one won't take this long. Hope you enjoy- and please review if you like/dislike it so i can improve! Much love.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX-WHO NEEDS FEELINGS WHEN YOU CAN HAVE BEER?

Not feeling there would be any benefit in making an appearance at school, Adriana decided to spend the following day in bed, working her way through her favourite book and eating some leftover pizza she had found in the fridge. It was almost six when her brother walked into her room. "You're not even ready?" He asked his sister, looking incredulously at Adriana sitting on her bed, cross-legged with her hair in a messy bun and wearing an oversized T- shirt.

"It's a high school party Stef, not sure if you've ever been to one of them, but trust me I am doing you a favour by keeping you from turning up on time. I mean pu-lease." Adriana retorted as she picked up another piece of pizza from the box lying on her bed. "I have to say being able to eat whatever you want and not put on weight is probably the best thing about being a vampire. We should have like a pamphlet on this shit." She continued, before looking up from her pizza slice to see her brother's face, which did not look impressed. It was kind of sweet how much Stefan wanted to see his human, definitely pathetic but also sweet.

"Look, fine. Give me some time to work on this," she said as she gestured to her face and outfit before pushing her brother through the door to her room and closing it on his very confused face. Adriana smiled to herself as she turned towards her room and started preparing for the night ahead. Who knew what it had in store.…

* * *

Adriana tried her best to explain the concept of being fashionably late **again** to her brother as the two siblings walked into the party an hour late, much to Stefan's annoyance.

The party was being held at the edge of the woods. The clearing, once peaceful, was now filled with drunken teenagers, beer kegs and a fire pit. The trees, like the girls in short skirts, shook with the bass of the music. Adriana's eyes scanned the group of people, looking for the source of the alcohol and for anyone that looked tasty. When her eyes met the beer kegs across the party she turned to her brother, "Ok...alcohol". Feeling that was explanation enough for her departure she walked ahead, leaving Stefan looking at Elena with puppy dog eyes.

As Adriana walked towards the crowd, her eyes met with Matt. She grinned as he looked away awkwardly, humans could be so coy. She knew if she really wanted to she could have him. She could have whoever she wanted if she used compulsion, but Adriana knew, from experience, that took the fun out of life, it took away the thrill.

Still smiling, she walked into the party and pretended to be happy, like she might have once actually been if life had not been so cruel.

* * *

She had spent as long as she possibly could making small chat and acting friendly to these perky humans before she felt like snapping each and every one of their necks. To try and resolve the overwhelming need to kill someone she decided to take a walk in the woods. Alone. She was definitely no saint but she was trying to be good for Stefan and she really couldn't be bothered with the clean up.

As Adriana walked further into the woods and away from the noise of the crowd behind her she felt a sense of calm. Adriana dealt best with life when she was on her own. No noise, no bullshit. Finding a rock to sit down on she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the noise of the party drown away as she focused on the silence of the trees.

"Eh, are you alright?"

Jumping up from her seat, Adriana readied herself to kill whoever was daring to disturb her. However, when she opened her eyes and saw who it was that the voice belonged to, her body relaxed and she let out a sigh. Standing infront of her, looking shocked at the response he had caused was Matt, sweet innocent Matt.

"Sorry if I scared you, I came for a walk and just saw you sitting there and I thought maybe you might be having another panic attack or something-" Matt started to explain before Adriana cut him off not wanting to hear the pity in his voice.

"I'm Fine, just needed air. Everyone was getting on my nerves in there i.e. can you leave" is what Adriana would usually have said, being a bitch ensured nobody got close, which was exactly what she liked. But before the words left her mouth she looked up at Matt, at his cute smile, and decided that maybe she didn't want to push him away. Maybe she wanted to actually talk to him. So instead she said "Yeah, im fin-I mean I'm good. It's just a bit loud back there and I needed some quiet…Do you want to join me?"

Looking surprised, Matt smiled and sat down next to her. They sat for a minute not speaking before Matt broke the silence with a small laugh. Adriana turned to him, her eyebrow up in confusion.

"Do you know Karate or something? Because when I ruined your meditation or whatever that was you looked like you were going to try and kick my ass." Matt said as he turned to her and continued laughed.

"Try?" Adriana retorted, "Please. Have you seen the muscles on me? I could totally kick your ass. You better not give me reason to." She laughed as she tensed her arm and Matt faked a look of fear.

Adriana decided it was time for her to maybe be herself with someone for once and actually enjoy her night so she ignored the (very loud) voice in her head telling her to run and instead stayed.

Somehow they talked for hours, something Adriana had not done in a long, **long** time. They had talked about almost everything, not only the pointless stuff (like cats playing the piano) but also the serious stuff like their crappy parents and how much it sucked to be dumped (Adriana had had to be creative at some points).

Adriana looked down at her phone, and saw how late it had gotten, "Maybe we should go back, people might think I've abducted you" She told him but as she turned to face him, and their eyes met, a shiver ran down Adriana's spine. It was at that point Adriana noticed Matt Donovan might own the most stunning, crystal green eyes on the entire planet. And that was saying something, considering how many people she had met in her lifetime.

"What if I'm having a better time here?" Matt asked quietly, looking deep into Adriana's eyes as he slowly moved his head down towards hers. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, as she leant towards him, imagining she was just a normal teenager that could actually kiss him right now. That was when real life sunk in. She couldn't remember the last time she had talked to someone like this, connected like this and if they kissed all the walls she had worked so hard to build would fall apart. This wasn't who she was. She was no Stefan.

Pulling away from Matt just before their lips met, Adriana knew what she needed to do. Looking him straight in the eyes she spoke in a calming voice, "You came to see if I was ok tonight, I was rude to you, told you to leave and you thought I was a bitch. You know that's what happened yeah?"

"Yes", Matt replied with a blank expression.

"Then why are you still here? Go back to the party and leave me alone." Adriana told him, watching him walk away before putting her head in her hands. What had she been thinking?! Stefan had clearly been a bad influence on her. She needed to sort her shit out; it was time to stop pretending she was like her brother. She wasn't good.

Before she could scold herself anymore, a drunken freshman girl ran up to Adriana, as if fate itself had delivered her."Oh. My. Gawd. I'm soo druunk andi don't thinkk this is wheere I'm going. Where's the paaaaaarttaaaayyy?" She yelled, annoying Adriana with her loud voice.

"Now this is more me," Adriana said to herself before lunging at the girl's neck, her teeth bared. If someone at the party had been listening hard enough, behind the music they would have heard a distant scream of a young girl in terror.

* * *

After drinking as much as she could, without killing the girl, Adriana used her compulsion for the second time that night. "Leave. You came to the woods to throw up, which was gross." Adriana told her as she pointed her in the direction of the party and pushed her towards it. "Oh and you need to get more class." Adriana shouted to the girl's back as she walked away.

Feeling much more like herself, Adriana decided it was time to go back to the party. She decided to put the confusion with Matt behind her as she once again walked into the clearing, heading straight for the beer. She had probably just been hungry. Hunger felt similar to having feelings did it not?

Just as Adriana got to the keg and poured herself a beer she felt someone standing close behind her "Just who I've been looking for" the person said. Almost making Adriana laugh at how keen they sounded.

"Well that's creepy," she replied as she turned around to meet Tyler, who was standing far too close for comfort. Taking a step back, and increasing the distance between their bodies, Adriana sipped on her beer and watched as he looked her up and down before staring at her chest, boyish appreciation apparent in his eyes. She laughed, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. Tyler, obviously taking that as his cue, moved forward before she stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. His look of surprise and annoyance was obvious as she moved her mouth to his ear.

"Hmm, drunk make-out session, not really my scene." Adriana told him as she laughed and walked away, blowing him a kiss as she did so.

The party had started to bore her, nothing exciting was happening and Adriana took that as her cue to leave. Aiming for the road she started to make her way through the crowd.

Adriana had spoken too soon though as all hell broke loose around her, the little bitch Elena and what looked like her younger brother had ran out of the woods screaming. 'God she's so dramatic' Adriana thought to herself before noticing the body in the boys' arms. "Oh shit," she said to herself as the whole party went into panic mode. There was screaming and crying as people ran around, not knowing what to do. It was blatantly obvious a vampire had attacked the girl, not that the humans knew that of course. But it hadn't been her and she highly doubted her perfect brother would dare hurt a human. So who else was here?

Adriana watched Stefan across the flames as he ran off, looking very serious. She knew from his intense eye contact she was being summoned for a nice brother/sister chat. Following him into the woods, she silently cursed herself for even coming to this town in the first place.

"What did you do?" Stefan shouted at her, the anger apparent in his voice "I thought you were going to try". He was facing her, and she couldn't help but think that with his disapproving voice and angry face he looked very much like their father, though she would never tell him that.

"Oh come on Stefan, I have more style than that and you know it." Adriana retorted, getting ready to argue to prove her innocence. However after seeing the look in Stefan's eyes, a look that said, 'I'm disappointed but I knew it was going to happen', she knew there was no point in arguing. Her brother would never believe she was going to change. "It wasn't me, I don't care if you believe me or not. It's the truth," she told him, before turning away and walking back towards the unfolding drama. She knew the best thing to do was leave, not only the party but Mystic Falls as well, but for some reason she found herself wanting to stay.

* * *

Adriana only stayed for a short time, staying in the darkness of the trees, not wanting to get involved but feeling an overwhelming need to check if Matt was alright after she had heard that the girl who had been found in the woods was Matt's sister. Adriana did owe him after he had helped her in school the other day. She told herself that was the only reason she was staying but deep down there was something else, however much she tried to deny it.

After staying to see the ambulances and animal control vans arriving (humans were idiots-animal control, really?) she decided to go see if Matt needed some compulsion to calm him down, however as she moved through the party, she saw Matt already talking to someone else before hugging them, that someone being Elena. It was at that point she realised how stupid she was being, what was the point on checking on a human's feelings. Feelings were about as useful as a lead parachute in Adriana's opinion and definitely not worth her time. Turning away from both Matt and Elena she walked into the woods and headed for home.

As she neared the front lawn to the Salvatore Boarding House, ready to grab her stuff and get out of this town, something caught Adriana's eye and before she could do anything else, a figure flew out of the upstairs window, landing on the driveway. 'Ouch' she thought to herself, before rolling her eyes, having worked out exactly what was happening. She watched as Damon threw Stefan towards a wall before dramatically standing over him, saying something. They truly could be pathetic.

As she finally reached her two brothers, leaning against the wall behind them, she smiled, both of them turning to her as she spoke, "Nobody does reunions like the Salvatores".


End file.
